Networks-on-Chip (NoCs), for on-die communication between cores, are important in enabling scalable performance as the number of cores and intellectual property (IP) blocks increases in multi-core processors. In such instances, communication between components becomes the key power and performance limiter. NoCs enable efficient sharing of on-chip wiring resources for communication with routers to control and arbitrate the flow of data between communicating components. Hybrid packet/circuit-switched NoCs enable high throughput and utilization of packet-switching with energy efficiency approaching circuit-switched data propagation. Various links between routers of NoCs may have different delays due to effects caused by process/voltage/temperature (PVT) variations and aging.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.